gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid
The MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid is a variant of the MS-08TX Efreet. It first appeared in OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It also appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link video game and the unit is piloted by Fred Reber. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Efreet Schneid is a close-combat MS that forgoes the original Efreet's Heat Sword for a total of 14 kunai-like weapons called Heat Darts, stored throughout the whole body. These weapons can be thrown or handheld, and their blades are heated to cause more damage to enemy units. It also features a redesigned head with a more elongated profile and omits the original Efreet's head vulcans. Over the years following the One Year War, in the care of the Zeon remnants, it has been repeatedly upgraded, resulting in higher overall performance that matches or exceeds relatively newer suits like the RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker. The Efreet Schneid has also been seen using a standard MS-09B Dom's 360mm Giant Bazooka among other weapons. Armaments ;*Heat Dart :There are 14 heat darts placed around its body; 4 on each shoulder, 4 on the left arm and 2 on the backskirt. These close-to-mid-range heat weapons can be used as throwing weapons or as close-range knife weapons. The Heat Darts were designed to fit the battle style of Fred Reber, who had a habit of throwing the beam daggers of the RX-78XX Gundam Pixy, the unit he piloted during the One Year War. ;*Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun, it is of the same type as used by the original MS-08TX Efreet and the MS-18E Kämpfer. ;*H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka :The Giant bazooka is the same model used by the old MS-09B Dom. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine. A single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Heat Sword :Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword has a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase its cutting capacity. The heat sword however has a longer reach and hence a greater range of attack than the heat tomahawk. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud, the Efreet Schneid was armed with a heat sword which resembled the Heat Sword Type D III used by MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. The heat sword is sometimes referred to as a heat saber. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud, the Efreet Schneid was armed with a long-hilted beam saber which resembled the one used by RMS-108 Marasai. History During the One Year War, the Zeon Earth Attack Force had created a high-performance close combat ground mobile suit, the MS-08TX Efreet. However, the Efreet had an incredibly short production run and only eight units would be built before production would be halted in favor of the MS-09B Dom. All eight Efreets was sent to Odessa where they would be tested for further development. The customized Efreet unit formerly piloted by Doug Schneid of Zeon's Marchosias regiment was passed onto Fred Reber, former member of EFF's Slave Wraith MS Team who defected to Zeon remnants at the end of the One Year War. Under the care of Zeon remnants, this Efreet unit was repeatedly upgraded and was renamed MS-08TX/S "Efreet Schneid" by Reber, in honor of its former pilot. In U.C. 0096, the Efreet Schneid was first seen battling against the Earth Federation Forces during the assault of Torrington Base, and was last seen battling against a RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker in close quarters combat, in which it was victorious. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud, Reber's Efreet Schneid was seen battling the Pirates in an undercover operation to support the retreating Zeon Remnants after the failed raid of Torrington Base. Gallery Efreet-schneid-rear.jpg|Efreet Schneid (novel version): rear view MSG-ML 66.jpg|Efreet Schneid from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link - color art ms-08txs-bazooka.jpg|H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka ms-08txs-forearm.jpg|Forearm Heat Dart Mount ms-08txs-heatdart.jpg|Heat Darts Ms08txs_p03_GundamConquest.jpg|Efreet Schneid as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game Ms08txs_p02_GundamDioramaFront.jpg|Efreet Schneid as featured in Bandai Namco's Gundam Diorama Front online game (2015) efreetzakuFZcannon|Fred Reber's Efreet Schneid (centre) in U.C. 0096, accompanied by Zaku II Kai (left) and Zaku Cannon (right) (from MS Gundam Side Story: Missing Link) Dodai II UC.jpg|Efreet Schneid on Dodai II (right) as seen on Gundam Unicorn OVA ms08txs_p01.jpg|Close-up of Efreet Schneid, armed with H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka Screenshot_2015-01-16-14-25-36.png|Efreet Schneid in action, defeating a RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker during Zeon Remnant's assault of Torrington Base in UC 0096 Manga efreetschneidheatsword.jpg|Efreet Schneid armed with heat sword as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud efreetschneidbeamsaber.jpg|Efreet Schneid armed with beam saber (The Noble Shroud) Gunpla HGUC-Efreet-Schneid.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid (2017): box art RE100_Efreet_Schneid.jpg|1/100 RE/100 MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Efreet Schneid 1.jpg|1/144 MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid model conversion, based on 1/144 HGUC MS-07B3 Gouf Custom model kit Efreet Schneid 2.jpg|1/144 MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid model conversion: head and torso Efreet Schneid 3.jpg|1/144 MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid model conversion: arms and legs Efreet Schneid 4.jpg|1/144 MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid model conversion: armaments 20160515212635917.jpg|P-Bandai Exclusive RE/100 Efreet Schneid on display at Shizuoka Hobby Show 2016 RE100EfreetSchneid 9.jpg|RE/100 Efreet Schneid Details RE100EfreetSchneid 7.jpg|RE/100 Efreet Schneid RE100EfreetSchneid 3.jpg|RE/100 Efreet Schneid RE100EfreetSchneid 2.jpg|RE/100 Efreet Schneid RE100EfreetSchneid.jpg|RE/100 Efreet Schneid 1000105418 5.jpg|RE/100 Efreet Schneid banm160918.jpg|RE/100 Efreet Schneid Notes and Trivia *"Schneid" is a German colloquial term equivalent to the English "guts", "grit", or "courageousness". *In universe, the machine is named after Doug Schneid, the pilot of the Efreet before it become Efreet Schneid. References 4556TS43.png|MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid 645ST453.jpg TX08S34598.png|Efreet Schneid from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - line art DXMech19Unicorn - ZeonScan4.jpg efreetschneidPS3.jpg|Efreet Schneid as featured in ''Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link video game MSG-ML 67.jpg|Efreet Schneid from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link - armaments External links *MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid on MAHQ.net